Marine propulsion mechanisms, such as outboard engines used with boats, typically require water for cooling of the engines during operation. As such, a marine outboard engine typically includes a water intake near the bottom of the engine where water can enter through a screen and be pumped through the engine for cooling. Problems can occur where water fails to enter the water intake during operation of the outboard engine. Cavitation or turbulence that can be created during operation of an outboard engine at higher speeds can affect the flow of water into the water intake. During different types of operation of an outboard engine, such as at varying speeds, the position of the outboard engine can vary with respect to the water level, and this positioning can also affect the flow of water into the water intake. Also, cavitation can cause paint and metal erosion.